


请临彭恰泽

by xxxmxxx



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxmxxx/pseuds/xxxmxxx
Summary: 老港风页普兰，私生子jmyx洋交际花lpl有非自愿性行为和他人（复数）xlpl，注意避雷
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, Robert Plant/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	请临彭恰泽

五月历上刚刚画完最后一天，身形瘦小的南洋仆妇琼姨将挂历取下往后押了一页，新露出来的图画仍然是个丰乳肥臀曲线玲珑的女人，脸是小巧匀称的亚洲鹅蛋脸，身子却是丰白莹润的西方身子，方方正正一张图，下方整整齐齐排着六月的每一个日子，好像也将那些日子存进了方形的小匣子里，码进了挂历中似的。詹米搬了把椅子坐在书桌前，拨弄着手里的吉他琴，碧沉沉的眼神不时飘到画像上女人的笑靥上去。这挂历是张妈自作主张带来并且挂上的，詹米想着曾经吮吸过的这个干瘪的妇人的奶水，总有些吮吸掉她生命源泉的愧疚，也就放任挂历低垂，硬纸边在每一次风吹过的时候摩擦着桌面，好似年轻蜜丝穿着不合脚高跟鞋时敲在地上发出的当当声，不分昼夜地在室内回响着。

詹米在香港呆了十几年，仍然时不时不能习惯这种中洋混搭，无论是中洋掺杂的学校课程，还是中洋混杂的画像美人；好在他还算聪明，无论哪样功课都还不曾落下，学习颇有几分得力，泡蜜丝也是个中好手，好些个对旁人来说的问题到他这里都算不上问题。出于无聊，最要紧出于兴趣，数年前詹米便跟着西洋来的师父学起了乐器来，到如今学了有些年头，也总算是到了能登大雅之堂的地步。西洋人办的这所学校向来有舞会的传统，对此他颇有点雄心，愈发将自己关在房里，看看书写写歌，近来把女仔的时间都削减很多。

十七年前，詹米的总督爹地继任总督来港交接，被一堆香软凝白的东方女人的胴体给绊了一跤，其中就有他的生母。还在娘胎里的时候，生母就爱摸着肚皮说他是她命中的福报，那软软的腔调若有若无，一缕烟似的，生他的时候同年轻的身子一起散了。他的大腹便便的总督父亲不知道从哪里听来了还有他这个儿子，想起早逝的温柔无知的东方情人，总算还能挤出几滴眼泪。他随后被送到英国作为家里唯一的男子寄养在祖父祖母膝下，七岁那年在双亲双亲过世，又乘着白色的伊莎贝拉回来。及至抵港，到底是并非正统出身，爹地给他另置了套房子，每年供养他学习，数月来看顾他一次，问问学业，问问生活，问问他有没有过女人。拜这种揠苗助长的教育所赐，詹米十三岁就梦会情人，十四岁便真正有了生命中第一个女人。到了上高中的年纪，詹米身量也拔起来了。他混血混得好极，轮廓清晰，容貌秀丽，乌发碧眼，往人群中一站白得有如喜马拉雅的雪。雪在香港是稀罕物，大把人终其一生也见不得一次；詹米在学校也是稀罕人物，无论是校董的妻妹，还是纺织大王的独女，兰桂坊的鲜花皇后，他都一一见识过来，又一一脱身开去。倘若被他温柔无害的网笼络，陷入无尽的爱情，正像三月读书天里赖一天被窝，那可真是顶顶的幸事，也是头等的惨事。  
寝室门响了两声，琼姨那口掺杂着鱼虾味的英语蓦然隔着门板响起：“少爷，张公子电话上找您呐——”詹米应了两声就来，小心将琴放端放好，椅脚挪动时拖在木地板上，发出沉闷又尖锐的声响。他轻轻皱了皱脸，朝门口走动的脚步顿了顿，转头看看挂历上斜倒的洋装女人，旋又上前将她正了正。

电话是张士谅打过来的。张士谅这人自称混世魔王，单单提起名字来恐怕没几个人知晓，但要是说起银行行长公子是个混世魔王，十个人里得有十一个人点头。全赖家有银行行长老父，张公子总少不了书读，只是一学期到头铅字人名总印在名单末尾不上不下，翌日学校不是脸肿就是手肿。他原本去年就该毕业，硬生生给留了一级，到头来照旧把玲珑心全用来求风觅月。照他的说法，女人就是瓷做的掐腰罐子，内里盛满了酒，他一头扎下去早醉了个八九成，浮浮沉沉一番醉透了，爬也爬不出，就醉死在里面。张公子又称，他见了女人，好比蚂蚁见了蜜。是以张公子时年刚满十九，却已是风月老手，风月场上的手段只有你没见过的没有他讲不出来的，这就和詹米有几分近似。平时照面不多，但凡两人能凑在一起，往往也能纵情享乐。张公子致电，詹米非是亲自接不可的。

接过话筒，张公子惯例用洋语问候两声，颇能唬人——这当然是把女仔的手段，他这口腔调正宗的英语常常被说成是风流潇洒。“詹米又在练你的吉他琴啊？看来是对舞会势在必行的。”

詹米轻声笑了笑，调侃道：“既知如此张公子还来扰，莫不是自找没趣？”

“我庸人自扰行了吧？”张士谅笑骂一句，又道，“我和刘洋那小子刚刚发现了一个新玩意。顶新鲜的玩意，你绝没睇过——”张士谅为人就这点不好，油腔滑调又爱卖关子，关键时刻没了下文，好比单车骑到半路轮胎漏气。

“张公子还能有没睇过的花样？无可能啦。”詹米早熟知他的为人，也不跟他客气，“有什么条件只管讲。”

“对嘛，不愧是优生詹姆士。没什么条件，只是……之前关小姐你藏起来就不话了，新近来的管小姐你也藏私，刘王公子都对此颇有微词的。不如这样，此次呢我们占先，詹米你呢，就立在一旁，如何？”

詹米慢条斯理“唔”了声。关小姐是学校里就一直追着他的，管小姐则是名媛，与浮萍露水般的莺莺燕燕又有不同，张士谅并非不懂这道理。怕是这次真有新事，他们又怕人被自己勾走了带不回魂来，玩起来好似偶人，没个意思。如此想来，这倒是恭维话。他顿了顿，接着问道：“讲讲是什么新花样，难得劳动你如此费心费力。”

张士谅料定他会如此追问，笑了两声方才压低声音说道：“这次是个揣了崽的蜜丝。人我和刘公子远远睇过，标志得不得了！彭洽泽你该知？与那里的露茜缠斗许久才套到他的名字，是唤蜜丝白兰黛，原本刚来没多久，不想是揣上了崽……”接着声音突然远了点，詹米听到那头模模糊糊的“爸”，几句简短的交谈后又转了回来：“就这样啦，算术题我问完了，明日到学校再细讲。”

詹米配合着应答了两声便挂了通讯，回到房间继续摆弄他的琴，今日是合该把之前想好的曲调整合起来的。但他坐在床上，侧身以半边身子靠着墙面，斜睇那挂画上六月美人的微笑也比平时深了些。蜜丝蜜丝，香港的蜜丝真正甜似蜜。东方女子一大把粉面桃腮，鹅蛋脸让米粉扑得香糯糯，穿起洋裙恰如包装精美的礼品，扑到詹米面前好比舞台后堆着的一押押的捧花，堆得他手软头昏，如堕九天云雾里。但这样的蜜丝恐怕家室不会差，张公子断不会对这样的人家下手。那么这位蜜丝白兰黛该是混血了，抑或漂洋过来的花场蜜丝。香港是最不乏混血的，詹米犹记得那位棕皮肤的洛莉，一双美目黑白分明，令人心驰；另一位柏美拉，金棕的中短发，恰如蜜罐里封好的糖。美丽的杂种们在伊丽莎白港上来回，是最不值钱的玩意。被他揣在怀里的吉他发出的有一搭没一搭的懒响，旋律也跟着那双手的律动有些心猿意马起来。詹米器重这把琴，将其称为妻子；然而可以想见，倘若他身上真有田螺姑娘这样的故事成真，世间也不过多添一对怨偶。

历朝历代皆有这样的地方，卖云鬓香粉、桃面丹唇，近来处处追新潮，也便不称旧名，改称交际花，这种新式场合在上海叫百乐门，在香港得数彭洽泽。彭洽泽的老板是个西洋来的大人物，长年累月游走在各色报纸间，如此方能将彭洽泽开在使馆街十字路口，紧邻着公馆，承接着整个租界的生意。从早开到晚，蜜丝的笑声和铜管奏乐的歌声一并从馆中传出来，拂过门口迎宾用的花篮，间中质弱的鲜花清晨还带着露水，收摊时确已显出委顿来。人和车涌进好比蚂蚁回巢，每只手臂上携着一枚糖浆美馐；有些分量大的，艳光四射的，被两三位诚惶诚恐地托举起来，好像对待什么今夜的饭食，稍有不慎就会砸下来砸得人头昏脑涨似的。詹米啪嚓一声点燃火，低头朝臂弯里挽着的蜜丝抬了抬手，问她要不要来上一根。张士谅忙着和美丽蜜丝推杯换盏，刘淮和王于天看似被晾在一旁，臂中嘴上却也没闲着。院中一时沸反盈天，乐声快要顶破半球状的穹顶。刘淮朝詹米接火，脑袋凑过去调侃：“张公子这样，重色轻友，怕是不妥。”

“诶，阿淮，我耳可不聋，切勿要生安白造。”张士谅拉长嗓子调笑两声，饮尽一盏琥珀香槟酒。王于天抿抿嘴没说话，扯了扯刘淮的袖子，凑近他不知道说了些什么悄悄话。

詹米没管几人的动作，惬意地被蜜丝渡了口酒。台上人康康舞跳得长裙翻飞，仿佛甩开一笼折叠彩纸。四人坐在舞台前侧的环形包厢里，猱皮沙发腾起一股皮革的气味，一抬头便能看见肥白的大腿在视线中飞来飞去，好像商场里的模特，时时要提防着那条腿掉下来似的。詹米调整了一下坐姿，让自己更舒适地躺上沙发，黑卷发的黛薇芮根据示意坐在他的腿根上，给他把住了手一直牵到怀里去，两双含情眼贴在一起脉脉。他那双碧绿的眼睛，灯光下波光粼粼，又柔软，又幽深，好像海水，看起来柔软无措，一举一动却有股劲，无形中推着人往他定好的方向走。

酒喝了半打，情话说了一箩筐，一时间温香软语，熏得人好似在仙境，正要飘飘然之时，节目结束了。詹米朝女伴微笑致歉，将烟头碾灭在水晶烟灰缸里，复又朝张士谅别过头去，细声细气道：“张公子，你知我汉话不好，可唔可替我解解，这莫非是话作‘犹抱琵琶半遮面’？”

张士谅陪着笑几声，朝刘淮扔了个眼色。刘淮叹了口气，跨过几位蜜丝挤到詹米身旁来坐下。“詹米，詹姆士，是这样的，你听我讲。那位蜜丝是叫白兰黛，近日去医院以外诊断出来揣了崽，我和张公子那天远远见过，的确是标志得很。你别小瞧他初来乍到，可是棵簇新的摇钱树，不知为何，最近诊断结果一出来，反倒比平常出台更多了些。”他正说着，偏过头与王于天一起笑了笑，话里话外指摘这位蜜丝心中有打算，打算趁着大肚子贬值前好好捞上一把。王于天是京里来的人，说话还带着点京味，刚刚转学过来不过一学期，圈子没入透，说话做事都有几分做小伏低的意味在。詹米没打算与人为难，何况真要论起来他也只算得上杂种；除非是谈及蜜丝或者音乐，他在外人面前一贯话不算多，追问了两句就没再继续。张士谅笑而不语，神色越发像他老奸巨猾的爹地——詹米之前在赴宴时有过数面之缘。詹米知他心中有计较，也就不再多言。他干脆侧着身子靠上椅背，与黛薇瑞含情脉脉地双双凝视，仿佛要透过那张妖冶的面庞，一直看到未来情人那张美丽的脸孔上去。

正说着，台上的报幕主持声还没停下来，隆隆的歌声也便想起来了，一时间四个人都没不由自主往台上看去，张公子神情激动，“啪嗒”一声将杯子摔在玻璃桌面上，用手肘给了詹米一拐，嘴里反复念叨着是他。詹米一瞧，原来这蜜丝白兰黛也是位洋人。他走上台去表演，看起来相当驾轻就熟了，只是一曲终了，仍然保留有不好意思地抿嘴的动作，好像刚刚说过什么不合时宜的话。他原本是明艳的长相，摆出这种做派来，就有有了几分天真的韵致，加之又披散着一头金碎碎的卷发，五颜六色的灯光从天顶上照下来，把他显得好像站在教堂的彩色玻璃后，整个人都显出一种神圣感来，或许是像圣母，即使他合该是抹大拉。他身条挺高，加上可能月份不大，仔细看才能将微微显怀的腰腹与腰上别的鲜花区分开来。詹米感觉自己是第一次听见这样的声音，又第一次在香港这块异乡上见到这样相貌的，同样为外来客的人，心中不由得有几分异样的亲和感。这样一位流落到烟花地的洋人，和自己这样到底名不正言不顺的混血杂种，终归有了点同路人的联结。他仗着自己坐得近，用眼神去追台上那人的眼睛，大都被一一避开了。詹米觉得有趣，盯着台上看了许久，引得怀中的女伴不乐意了，牵着他的手直往自己怀里揣。刘淮是惯会做人情的，见他面上虽不显，眼睛已经一动不动盯上了好一会儿，想必是被引起了什么心事，便好心道：“这白兰黛也是英国过来的。詹米要是有什么家乡的逸闻想问问，在他这里没准没准能另有捕获。”

话虽是这么说，这位蜜丝进入后台便不知所踪，一晚上没再出现在明面上。詹米小有些失望，但因为知道迟早还会见面，又有几分期待，回家之后照旧对着美人弹吉他，越看越觉眼热，发梦都是栗金色的影子。

*

詹米从嘴里摘下那根燃了大半的香烟，朝着镜子呼了口气，又用左手手指蘸着烟灰在镜面上划拉几下，从雾面上骤然劈开的边缘焦黑的缝隙中窥看到自己的绿色眼睛，苍白的脸和被汗水浸得皱巴巴的冷静神情。他的嘴唇不知何时被咬破了一个小口子，经时往日，凝成一块弥散性的血痂，好似白兰黛那张痛苦中带着奇妙欢愉的脸。想到这里，伴随着太阳穴的数次跳动，他那种奇妙的阴暗欲望又膨胀了几分。隔着薄薄一层木质门板床板嘎动的声响还在继续，讨饶的声音和拖长的呻吟声都小下来了，像一条毛巾被反复拧干后榨出的最后几滴水，落在尚有余波的水面上弹出来的细微响动。

上次在彭洽泽见过白兰黛之后，因为忙着筹划，学校里的期中考试又快来临，张士谅在父亲的敲打下多少增添了几分重视，是以有将近半个月詹米和他们都没怎么联系。考完已经是六月中旬，立夏一过，气温攀升得厉害，雨水又多，衣服这才慢慢轻简下来。詹米和他们考完后第一次见面是在咖啡厅，气氛挺正经的，张士谅致电的时候说有点事情要告知他，又是一贯的卖弄神秘，不禁让他感到有些厌烦起来。电话上没怎么说，到了地点听他们商议，詹米才知道这事的确不能在电话里说，不消说是被家长听到，被家仆听到也不是什么好事。这帮人的算盘打得精，花样玩多了，寻常的花样也就没什么好玩的了，加上刚刚被考试挫了锐气，忍不住要大摆威风，这次别说放过这只揣崽的猎物，就差要打牙祭了。王于天早透过露茜向白兰黛带了话，假托自家一位无后的远方亲戚留洋归来，耽误了成亲的时辰，到现在也没有子嗣，上次一见之下十足惊艳，打算要他肚子里这个货。这托词实在是错漏百出，可不知是经过露茜如何如何润色，还是这位蜜丝的确初来乍到，尚且没有被酒囊饭蠹蛀成个空心人，只是想着为孩子觅个好去处。总之无论双方是如何各怀鬼胎，最终定下星期六上午十点在华兰酒店302室见一面，细节也方便商议。

当日詹米早早便起了床。他不习惯窗帘拉开，便只是点了灯，白炽灯泡在他的脸上映出一片暖色的阴影。他洗了个澡，接着给头发造型，抹的形形色色的护肤品也是西洋来的进口货，那味道让他想起当年在大洋彼端的时候。詹米一贯自律，那天起得尤其早，即使这么一套弄下来，也远比定好的时间早许多，对着等身镜子仔细理了理胸前的丝巾，便朝着酒店去了。甫一进门便发现白兰黛正靠在沙发上小憩，却没想到白兰黛来得还要早，看样子是来了有一会儿了。詹米轻手轻脚地进门来，挑了稍远离白兰黛的一方沙发坐下，这才花时间好好打量他的脸。白兰黛今日倒是出人意料地是孤身前往，没做什么妆饰，但那轮廓鲜明的侧脸仍旧在詹米心中留下了浓墨重彩的一笔，长睫毛投下的阴影将眼下的那片黯沉也囊括在内，看来他近几日显然并没有获得良好的休息，这才在等人时睡着了，显然没有想到接下来将要面临的是什么。詹米尽管并没有意愿提醒他，仍然在此刻生出发一些极其轻微的想要提醒他误入虎穴的冲动。詹米远远看着那张安宁的睡脸，不自觉联想到之前左右几天就在脑内萦绕着的一段简单的曲调，眼下正在白兰黛每一次绵长的呼吸声中扩写着它们自己的体量。他觉得那层萦绕在自己心上的阴影蓦的又加深了些。

先是张士谅的声音隔着门板传过来，声响不算大，但詹米耳力不错；接着房门果然“砰”一声打开，伴随着张公子热情洋溢的语调。他总是这样先声夺人，好像总害怕背着他做些小动作的人没有及时得到提示蒙骗自己似的，这或许反倒是一种大人物的特权，在来到现场之前便已经摆出了某种盛气凌人的架势。因为这个缘故，詹米即便和他有着共同的爱好，仍然没有完全融入这个小集团，并且多数时候情愿自己呆着。现在他虽然面上不显，心中更增添了一分不满，因为白兰黛显然是被这动静吵醒了。他稍微茫然了几秒，方才含笑回应起张公子的招呼：“抱歉，晚上睡不好。”他港话显然不是很好，因为表达出来都用的是很简单的词汇，但却是能听懂的样子。张公子跟他客套几句，紧贴着他坐下，看了看表，朝詹米调侃道：“刘淮未到也就罢了，王于天这求人的竟也没到，这可不是待客之道啊。”说罢大手一挥，招来服务员，豪气干云道：“来一些酒，果盘，挑这位蜜丝喜欢的上……”白兰黛连连摆手，急得彪出几句英文，没想到被张公子又用英文顶了回去。没过一会儿，桌上便摆满了各种精致的小碟；桌上的盘子到了，刘淮和王于天这才前脚后脚踏进门来，一进门便连连赔罪，刘淮挤着坐下，王于天坐在詹米对面那个空出来的独立沙发里。人总算聚齐，詹米低头看了看表，十点过了已有一刻。

白兰黛一边听众人说笑，一边抬手摸了摸自己的侧颈，那里在丝巾围拢的浅淡阴影中依然漫出一片红来，估摸着是起了疹子，偏头时不小心撞见詹米盯着这边的视线。他对这位安静秀美的碧眼同乡颇感亲切，便朝着那人善意微笑。

“关于这次的事情……”白兰黛还未讲完便被刘淮打断。刘淮笑着道：“不着急不着急，我们也是想交个朋友。您是红人，店里总也排不出空子来见我们，倒正好趁此机会一亲芳泽了。”白兰黛一怔，复又笑道：“……没想到能再交几个朋友。”说着下意识扫视各方，像是在寻找什么援助似的，然而那种动作却像海浪一样漂浮不定，正好撞在詹米这块黑色的礁岩上。众人都笑出声，唯有詹米坐在稍远的地方，望着这边斯斯文文地笑，好像他此番只做个看客，既知这次的主人不是他，便也安安分分做个边缘角色。白兰黛不由得对他产生了一点不易察觉的好感，但这样细微的念头只在周围人连连劝酒的叫唤中便像泡沫一样消失掉了，再提起正事已是酒过三巡。

詹米道：“我得去个洗手间，诸位慢用。”说着也不看桌上诸人，径自往房间里的小隔间走去。他用冷水抹了把脸，点了根烟，估摸着外面时候到了，便又慢条斯理折返回去。果然，白兰黛已经仰躺在沙发上，脸颊红红，眼神飘忽，显然已经醉了。然而那种神色又与醉酒不同，浑噩中自有一种憨态，仿佛一旦腹中结了种子，人便骤然成为妻子。詹米甩甩手，不紧不慢地走过去。三个人之前都是背对着这边，直到他甩手时飞溅的水滴打在木门上，张公子的招呼声方姗姗来迟：“过来吧，人已经熟透了。”

“熟透”是这次行动的一个暗号，所谓“熟透”，一言其有孕在身，二言其为药所迷，现下整个人都醉醺醺又软绵绵，好像熟透的快要坏掉的苹果似的散发出似有若无的酒精香气。白兰黛的衣服泰半还规规矩矩留在身上，装模作样地昭示着这场“绅士行为”，然而上衣的内衬却被整个除掉，袒露出整片胸腹，这样小腹的微凸比起台上初见更见明显。一场单方面的征伐行为拉开序幕，一开始谁也没想到事情竟会进展得这样快，好比白兰黛一夜之间红火起来那样快，好比白兰黛整身从白变到红那样快。他被弄到榻上去作弄，不时睁开的眼中沆砀一片，张口讨饶都是黏糊糊的，不知今夕何夕的样子，手却不自觉地在小腹前松松挽了个扣。有人凑去贴他的乳头，又亲又戏，仿佛是他讨到的什么便宜子孙。等到他整张脸都被汗水浸得汗津津的，灯光一打简直在闪闪发光。出于某种不自知的微妙心理，詹米立在一旁观看，杯中的冰块碰触到杯壁发出轻微的声响，被他用手握住的地方极热，凝出大片大片的水渍，沿着杯壁落雨一样往下掉。他给他哺了一口水，冷冰冰的，让床上的人物稍微清醒了一点，随后发现前几分钟还有说有笑的朋友摇身一变，变了要吞人的豺狼来。人一旦浑浑噩噩的，发生过的什么事情在清醒之后也如过眼云烟，但白兰黛竟是被活生生扯了回来，一个人面临这现实，这时候清醒反倒成了一种罪恶。詹米又立在床头，看见他想讨饶，但那话语被呻吟漫开，断断续续的，实在是凑不成什么话语。他也不打算哭，只是表情奇怪，像是哀苦得很，又像是十分快活。詹米忍不住想要吻吻他，便给了一个吻。

他看到白兰黛微微张开的嘴唇，那条缝隙如今不住开合，总是有些时候看起来比平时更宽阔些。亲吻完毕，那嘴唇又比原来更红了些，詹米手指轻颤，将食指和中指并拢从那条柔软的缝隙间送了进去。白兰黛的惊讶的眼神被詹米的手挡住了大半，从他的角度看去，只能看到半边瞪圆的蓝眼睛，好像手中握着的玻璃石头。他将手指微微张开，将那张嘴唇扩得更大，接着摸索到坚硬的牙齿，排列整齐，好像一整条宽阔的街道上的砖石，也在风吹雨打中绽开了一条小小的裂缝。他又将手伸进去，轻易将牙齿撬开，像撬开一只贝壳似的。那种潮湿的、坚硬的触感让他一阵兴奋，接着他捉住那条柔软灵巧的舌头。而白兰黛因为他的动作只能发出含混的声响了，支支吾吾的，一线唾液从嘴角直直垂下来。事到如今，白兰黛仿佛已经完全放弃了抵抗，只是用那双手臂轻柔地护住腹部，好像预见到暴行即将带来的后果似的；他看向詹米的眼睛在灯光下放出水一样的反光，只觉得詹米背光时墨绿色的瞳仁好像一个幽深的洞穴。

回去之后，詹米又曾经数次光临彭洽泽，新到的舞女花一般鲜嫩，掀起的裙带翻飞好似染色手风琴的扇叶，在他耳边留下嗡嗡的鸣响。露茜说白兰黛最近告假了，连续好几个月都没有来。她和一个俊俏的公子调笑着，末了又趁人起身离去，凑到詹米耳边喁喁私语，告知他白兰黛肚子里的没保住，整个人元气大伤，得将养一段时间才能再临彭洽泽了。

露茜就着詹米的火点燃一支女士香烟，夹在右手食指和中指间扇了扇方才放进嘴里，漫不经心道：“得好生将养呢，女仔掉仔，是伤天道的事，老天爷一生气，也不知赚了几多钱，可否还有命享福。”说到这里，她又顿了顿，又有些哀戚似的偏过头去吐出一口烟，所谓物伤其类，大抵不过如此。詹米见状追说几句，哄得她咯咯笑作一团，额角烫卷的边发在空中上下漾动，好似波浪翻飞，花枝乱颤，接着才更进一步，从露茜那里套出白兰黛的住处。詹米走出彭洽泽大门时，教堂的钟声隔着三个街区远远传来，又被车马声压住，仿佛被盛在玻璃杯里。暮色未合，彭恰泽的霓虹灯牌就已经点亮，远远惊起的一堆鸽子在西落时强烈的太阳光线上留下细小的剪影，有两三只飞到屋檐上停住，又很快飞走了。


End file.
